


встречи

by theochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Really Character Death, brief mention of death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: однажды ойкава встречает настоящего ангела.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	встречи

у ойкавы изо дня в день мигрени, таблетки в цветных баночках со стикерами в рюкзаке, и, совсем изредка, сон в библиотеке после после пар и подготовки к очередной олимпиаде. у сугавары в жизни только редкие прохожие в его магазинчике безделушек и вечные сумерки за витражными окнами.

однажды ойкава встречает настоящего ангела. у него пушистые светлые волосы и милейшая родинка под глазом. у него самый мелодичный голос на свете. тоору кажется, что звук его смеха прогоняет из головы злосчастную мигрень, заставляет забыть о пульсации в висках. ангел машет ему рукой.

коуши действительно счастлив, когда тоору приходит в его магазинчик впервые. на полках стоят фиалки в горшках, книги, красивые золоченые шкатулки и статуэтки. тоору смотрит на это волшебство и выдыхает “тут так красиво”. коуши смотрит прямо на него и говорит негромко “согласен”.

ойкава ужасно не любит просыпаться, потому что это означает, что ему нужно прожить целый день без коуши. снова пойти на пары, сделать конспекты, позвонить родителям и бабушке. с каждым днем тоору ставит будильник все позже и позже. он узнает, что коуши удивительно красивый по утрам.

тоору не замечает, как начинает пить снотворное и прогуливать пары, лишь бы заснуть сном без сновидений и снова увидеть сугавару. сугавара ведь точно не сон, у него теплые мягкие губы, щеки с едва заметным румянцем и тоору целовал их столько раз, сколько, кажется, существует вселенная.

однажды тоору не просыпается от звука будильника. его будят ласковые руки коуши и мягкий поцелуй в лоб, и ему кажется, будто самая заветная мечта только что исполнилась. у ойкавы не болит голова и ему не нужно никуда бежать, оставляя коуши одного.

\- доброе утро, мой принц.

\- доброе утро, солнце моё.

от тоору больше не пахнет таблетками, от него пахнет теплым молочным хлебом и любимыми духами сугавары. теперь за витражными окнами сменяются день и ночь, а их магазинчик пользуется популярностью. они по-настоящему счастливы.


End file.
